


How You Get the Boy

by narrydreams



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrydreams/pseuds/narrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry get into a nasty fight which neither of them remember the cause of. And Harry is waiting for Niall's grand gesture to apologize. But Niall doesn't believe in those public displays of love. Both are unwilling to give in. But after a while, missing each other becomes too hard of a task to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever fic so it kinda sucked but hopefully I'll get better w time just like a fine wine. 
> 
> Also the title of this is from the Taylor Swift song How You Get the Girl

It was a funny thing for Niall to think about, the concept of love. To him it was never the notion of standing outside the window, drenched by pouring rain, and shouting declarations of love for that one person to hear. It wasn't buying thousands of roses to apologize for an argument and then twirling around in an embrace that makes all of the dissent disappear. No, he was fed up with the idea that love had to be grand and public to be real. Those grandiose gestures to him were nothing more than empty words shouted into a metaphorical void. 

To Niall, love was about comfort, the intimacy little things. Feeling warm and safe around that person, not needing a grandiose declaration to prove it. He believed in small actions of love. Remembering what kind of pastries they liked from the bakery, how many things of cream they liked in their coffee or tea, and of course if they preferred coffee or tea. Those to him were the most romantic and intimate indications of love. He didn't need any public outward display of affection from anyone, most definitely not Harry. 

Harry Styles on the other hand, was the complete and total opposite. He wanted a certain someone to stand outside his window for hours, shouting the verses of Romeo and Juliet at the top of his lungs until Harry peeked his head outside and finished the verse off for him, a grin lifting up his flushed, blushing cheeks. He wanted to come home to a wall of roses behind his tearful, apologetic boyfriend. But he would never get that, not with Niall "I've never even read Romeo and Juliet" Horan. 

It was definitely no surprise to anyone that eventually, they would be deadlocked in a nasty fight, the reason for which neither remember. All they know is, it ended with Harry storming out in the middle of the night, carrying the clothes that had accumulated at Niall's place over time in his arms, practically stumbling down the stairs. Niall was too dumbstruck by Harry's yelling to follow behind him. All he could do was watch from his window as the bun on top of Harry's head fell apart when he trudged to the end of the street. Harry needed a blanket, he hated the cold, Niall thought to himself. His arms and legs weren't even covered; Styles was going to catch a cold. But Niall couldn't move, couldn't form words with his lips. He was in shock. Harry never yelled. 

It had been almost two weeks since the pair even looked at each other, let alone talk, and the fact that they both only had the same two friends didn't help. Liam and Louis were trying their best to get the two to at least exchange words, even if it meant only screaming and shouting. Needless to say, it probably was just as awful for the two of them as it was for Niall and Harry. Every day, they continued to listen to Harry groan and gripe about how Niall hasn't even texted to apologize. "He's so heartless, you know, he didn't even bother to chase me out of the door. Just sat on the damn bed like a bloody idiot!" Harry would huff out between sips of beer at the pub. Liam and Louis would bob their heads, not even daring to interrupt before Harry launched into another speech about how inattentive and unromantic Niall was. 

Meanwhile, Niall went on pretending things were completely fine for a couple of days. Except for the fact that he absolutely refused to mention or respond to any mention of Harry when he was with the lads. But Liam could see that every time Louis would say Harry's name, how Niall pursed his lips and stared straight into his drink, pretending not to listen, but both Louis and Liam knew he was. 

Today, though, was different, Niall had grown tired of wishing that Harry would just get over it. He knew that this time, he couldn't just knock on Harry's door after a couple of drinks and pull the tall brunette into a kiss as soon as he opened the door and stumble inside to the bedroom. And in the morning, after a night of nails digging into skin, thighs slapping together until they stung, and breathless moans of "I love you"s in each other's ears, Harry's long legs would be tangled up with Niall's under the sheets, with his back against Niall's chest. And then once again, they would be happy for the next couple of months. But Niall knew impromptu make-up sex would not be the solution this time, even if it had worked for the past 4 years. He might not know what he did wrong, but he knew it was something important. 

Niall was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Louis and Liam sitting down across the table from him. 

"Oi, Niall," Louis waved a hand in front of Niall's face, almost grazing his nose, "you there, mate?" Niall blinked a couple of times, forcing everything back into focus once again. He nodded, looking into his friends bright blue eyes. 

"Well, hurry up and talk," Louis grabbed his pint as soon as it landed on the table, "we've got to get over to Styles's at seven because he wants to make us dinner and complain about how you haven't called or texted at all." Liam shoved Louis, muttering about how Niall wouldn't want to hear that so he should shut up about it. Niall just chewed his lips and stared at the two. 

"No it's alright." Niall shook his head. Liam raised his eyebrows with surprise. "I, uh," Niall coughed, unsure how to tell them what he wants to say, "I want your guys' help." 

Louis looked at him from behind the rim of his glass. Niall hasn't said it yet, but he knows what Niall wants. 

"What do ya need, mate?" Liam asked Niall, activating his puppy dog brown eyes, making Niall feel less skittish and nervous. 

"Erm, it's about Harry," Niall started. He wasn't looking at his friends. He stared intently into the pint of beer, eyebrows furrowed like the answer he's searching for is in the bottom of the glass (which it usually would be). "I, uh, I," he stuttered again, damn it. Niall coughed one more time, then finished his thought, "I want to apologize to Harry." 

Now Niall's bright blue eyes were staring at his friends' faces, searching for any response at all. Louis just rolled his eyes as he took a gulp from his glass. Liam wouldn't look at Niall now, he was watching his own fingers drum against the wooden table. 

"Listen, mate," Louis swallowed his beer and looked at Niall with his chin resting in his palm, "you fucked up big this time, you know that?" 

Niall could feel his face flush, with embarrassment and anger. He dropped his head again and stared at the table. What the hell did he do wrong? After last time when Harry got upset about Niall never asking about his day, he made sure to ask Harry about it every time he came over after a shift at the café. He remembered everything that made Harry upset and made a mental note every time to change. Niall even made calendar notifications on his phone to remind him of "important dates" regarding his and Harry's relationship, like the first date, the first time Harry stayed over, and the first time they kissed, the first time they had sex. Niall didn't care about any of that stuff, but those were the things Harry likes to celebrate (especially June 28th, also known as the first time they fucked). Niall had tried so hard to be perfect for Harry. He loved Harry, wasn't that enough? 

Niall took another shaky breath. He could feel some tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, proud Irishmen don't cry in public, not even for adorable, curly-haired boys. 

"Well, tell me," Niall choked out, still not looking up, "what did I fuck up this time?" He could hear Louis sighing, and even though he couldn't see, he knew Tommo was rolling his eyes. 

"It's more of, um, what you fucked up over time." Liam said carefully. "Harry is upset that you're not a romantic." He was looking at Niall, waiting for a response. 

Niall scoffed and shook his head. So Styles is mad because he doesn't cover the bed in rose petals and fill the room with vanilla candles every time they fuck? Bullshit.

"What the hell does he mean, I'm not romantic?" Niall spits out angrily. "Does he fucking want me to greet him after work everyday with a fucking bouquet of roses or some shit? Feed him strawberries in bed while I'm blowing him? I am fucking romantic. I do romantic shit for him all the time, for fucks sake. But I'm never good enough for him am I?" Niall's sudden spurt of expletives had Louis snickering into his glass, while Liam looked around to make sure no one heard him. 

Niall was angry, and when Niall was angry, he always cursed up a storm. Now his breathing was uneven again, not from nerves, but from anger. Anger directed towards Harry, who was never happy with simplicity, the little things that showed love. He was enraged at Harry for wanting everything to be grandiose and over-the-top. But most of all, he was angry that nothing he seemed to do made Harry satisfied. 

Liam and Louis didn't dare say anything. They knew Niall well enough to know that there was no use in trying to talk to him when he was angry. And they were right. 

Louis finished his beer before talking again, this time with a gentler tone. 

"Niall, listen, we understand that Harry can be a little, um, demanding." Louis began. Niall scoffed again. "But he loves you, he does, very much. He just wishes that you wouldn't be so embarrassed to be in love, um, publicly, I guess." Louis paused to give Niall time to think. 

He wanted Niall to be more public about their love? Well, what the hell does that mean? They hold hands in public, and periodically even share a quick peck on the lips. That should be enough. 

"Harold was just telling us," Louis started explaining again, "how in your four years of being together, you've never once introduced him to your friends as your boyfriend." 

Niall's cheeks flushed again, and this time it even reached his ears. He felt hot and embarrassed. Has he really never introduced Harry as his boyfriend? He's sure he has. But then again, Eoghan and Bressie both had to ask about it after seeing Harry grab Niall's hand a few times during dinner. Shame rushed over Niall. He felt guilty that he didn't make Harry feel loved. 

"I guess," Niall sighed, he felt the tears again, threateningly close to falling, "I haven't. I just, I guess I just didn't feel like it was that important for other people to know." Niall never wanted to make Harry feel like he wasn't proud to have him as a boyfriend. He always just thought that the only person who needed to know how much he loves Harry was Harry himself. He had no idea that Harry felt that Niall's failure to mention their relationship to others made Harry feel unloved. 

"We know you love him, Niall," Liam reassured him, "and he knows it too, but if you keep disregarding it, it'll make Harry feel like you don't want people to know you two are together and in love, that's all." 

Niall nods without saying anything, already feeling terrible about the way he's made Harry feel all these years. 

"We've got to run mate." Louis puts money for his drink on the table along with Liam's. "We'll be at Harry's if you need us, alright?" 

Niall nods again, gulping down the last of his pint. 

After Liam and Louis have slipped through the door, he puts his money down as well and walks home, already devising a plan to win back the long-haired dork of his dreams. 

* * * *

Harry didn't notice him as he strolled in, partly because he was wearing a beanie over his hair, partly because Harry never ever thought his "I'm too shit of a singer to do that" modest boyfriend would show up at the open mic night at his café. 

Niall sat down inconspicuously at the bar, making sure to tilt his head the other way when his cherub faced boyfriend sauntered by with a messy bun perched on the top of his head. He could hear girls sitting at the table flirting with Harry. Niall was used to seeing this happen. Harry was a good-looking boy, tall and lanky with chocolate colored curls that he's let grow out over the years. When Niall met Harry five years ago, he had a halo of beautiful natural curls that always fell in his face. Now, years later, Harry's hair reached to his shoulders while still holding most of the curls. Earlier this year, Niall had even learned how to braid hair so he could mess with Harry's hair. 

He heard the girls ask Harry about a girlfriend. Niall snorts and twists his stool around so he can peek at them. 

"Um," Harry blushes and chuckles a little. He can't see Niall from this angle, but Niall can catch part of Harry's face, which is turning a soft shade of pink. Harry's pink lips quiver a little, and he has to bite down on them to stop it. He looks so dejected that Niall just wants to jump off the barstool and engulf Harry (or as much of Harry as he can, seeing as Niall only reaches to about the top of Harry's ear) in a hug. "Boyfriend." Harry finally answers, after mulling over it for a bit. Niall smiles to himself, more hopeful than ever that he would finally get his beloved boyfriend back. 

Harry is walking back into the kitchen, passing the bar, so Niall has to swivel his stool back into place. He checks his phone for the time. It's 8:16, 14 minutes until open mic starts. He orders a pint of Guinness from the bartender, and sips it slowly to pass the time. 

He sees Harry a couple more times, going in and out of the kitchen, waiting on tables, carrying trays of food and drinks, completely oblivious to Niall. 

At exactly 8:30, Nick, the owner of the café walks up to the little stage, tucked into a corner. There's a mic on the stage as well as a stool and a crappy guitar, but Niall could make it work. 

"Ok, hello," Nick greets the customers from the stage, "it is that time again for open mic. Today we have a special guest for our first open mic-er, is that what they're called? Anyways, uh, Niall, you wanna come up here, mate?" 

At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Harry's head whips around from his writing pad to the stage. And sure enough, there he was, bleached blond hair covered in a gray beanie with a little fringe sticking out, grabbing the guitar and settling on the stool. Harry momentarily forgot where he was, the man trying to order his sandwich didn't matter to him; all the mattered was Niall, sitting on that stool, adjusting the mic and tuning the guitar. 

"Thanks, Grimmy." Niall smiled at Nick after he had finished prepping. "Erm, hello, everyone," Niall's eyes azure eyes found Harry's emerald ones, without looking away he introduced himself, "my name is Niall, erm, I am going to sing Shine a Light by Mcfly, and erm I want to, uh, dedicate this song to my lovely boyfriend Harry Styles over there," Niall pointed to Harry, whose face instantly flushed as a wide Cheshire Cat grin spread on his face, "he's the awkward tall lad who's not taking that family's order." Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Niall laughs, the corner of his eyes crinkling with his smile. "Oi, babe, you've got a job to do, yeah? Pay attention, will you?" Niall raises and eyebrow at Harry, pretending to reprimand him. Harry shakes his head and looks back at his writing pad as Niall starts the song. 

After Harry takes the family's order, and some good-natured teasing from them, he stands by the stage, waiting for Niall to finish the song. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and unlike Niall, he didn't care if they fell or not. Never in a million years would he think that Niall, his boyfriend who thought couples kissing in public were annoying, who didn't believe in having to make sure absolutely everyone they met had to know they were dating, was right here on the stage, singing a cheesy Mcfly song to win back Harry's love. To Harry, it was everything he could have wanted. 

Niall finished the song with a flourish of chords, and thanked everyone's applause, then hopped off the stage to reunite with Harry, who was on the verge of crying. 

Harry pulled him into a kiss, and Niall for once couldn't care less if everyone in the whole world saw them. He was just delighted to have his curly-haired dork back. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss first, still grinning from ear to ear. He leans down so their foreheads rested against each other. "Who are you and what have you done with Niall?" Harry teases, nuzzling his warm nose against the tip of Niall's cold nose. 

"Well," Niall answers, pulling away further so he could look straight into Harry's green eyes, glassy with tears, "I actually abducted him because he was being a bit of a dick, and I'm here to replace him." Harry rolled his eyes and pressed another kiss to Niall's flushed cheeks. 

"But really, Styles, could we move to another spot, I'm feeling a bit embarrassed kissing in front of everyone." Niall looked around him, most of the people sitting in then café had looked away, but a few were still looking, completely taken by how adorable this young couple was. 

Harry huffed and pulled Niall to the kitchen door, "And there he is again welcome back, babe." 

"Hi," Niall laughed , resting his head on Harry's shoulder, leaving a kiss on his neck, "I just wanted to say I was sorry." He looked up Harry, whose tears had sprung free from his eyes and were now streaming down his face. Harry shook his head and pressed his lips to the top of Niall's head. 

"No, really," Niall continued, "I had absolutely no idea you felt like I didn't want anyone to know we're together. I love you, Styles, a lot, and I want the whole world to know how lucky I am to have someone like you love me back. I'm just," Niall struggled with his words again. He was never good at this sappy speech giving stuff. He huffed and tried again, "I'm just a big believer in the intimacy of relationships ya know?" He had practiced this speech prior to coming, and Harry could tell. He snorted at his boyfriend's rehearsed eloquence, and earned a small swat from Niall. 

"Shut up," Niall buried his face deeper into Harry's warm chest, "all I'm trying to say is that I love you, ok? I've loved you for five years, and I'm not about to stop anytime soon. And I'd do anything for you, Styles, I really would. I guess you know that now." Niall chuckled, "Can you believe I sang in front of people? Actual people other than you? Just to get you back, you idiot. God, I must really love you a lot." 

Harry smiled to himself, and rubbed circles on Niall's back, just enjoying the feeling of Niall fitting so perfectly in his arms, "I love you too, you idiot. Thanks for embarrassing yourself for me." 

"Of course."


End file.
